Katekyo Hitman Reborn y las plumas perdidas
by yoss natsuki
Summary: Tsuna encuentra una extraña habitación en la mansión Vongola, descubriendo así hechos importantes, sin embargo nunca espero que lo llevaría a un encuentro inevitable con un grupo de viajeros dimensionales.
1. Chapter 1

Holaaaa!

tal vez quieran matarme algunos... Lo lamento, esto se vino a mi mente y no me deja seguir ... Como sea espero les guste ahora... Ojo. Los personajes en esta historia no son mios, si lo fuera definitivamente algo asi hubiera pasado xDDDDD

Los personajes de KHR son Akira Amano-sensei, mientras los personajes de Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles y XXXHolic, son de las grandes y maravillosas y las mejores mangakas del mundo, ademas de las reinas del shojo, el maravilloso grupo de CLAMP -aplausos-

Bueno disfruten del cap...

* * *

Tsuna paseaba tranquilamente por los enormes pasillos de la mansión Vongola, dentro de unos días sería nombrado Vongola Decimo, no es que la idea le agradara, pero ya había aceptado ese hecho. Había viajado junto con sus guardianes y sus dos amigas a Italia, siendo específicos a Sicilia. Ahora la duda del millón, ¿Qué hacia Sawada Tsunayoshi solo? Simple. Sus guardianes habían comenzado una pelea sin sentido en el salón principal y el aprovecho la distracción para salir de ahí.

Tsuna admiraba cada detalle de ese pasillo en el que se encontraba, las diferentes pinturas colocadas cuidadosamente en la pared. Algunas abstractas, otras, en su mayoría, de hermosos paisajes, tan distraído iba que no se dio cuenta que termino perdido en tan enorme lugar. Continuo caminando cuando finalmente, decidido a regresar no supo cómo.

Guiado por la desesperación comenzó a correr, finalmente, encontró una puerta, con algo de duda tomo el picaporte y la abrió.

Sus ojos se abrieron del asombro, había entrado a una gran biblioteca que contenía miles de libros antiguos. Con cuidado se acerco hasta el primer librero y tomo un libro por mera curiosidad.

-Magia para principiantes- leyó por título. Confundido por el título del libro lo dejo en el lugar del que lo había sacado y tomo otro. Nuevamente leyó el titulo- Las dimensiones mágicas y sus protectores- miro el libro con cierto temor. Nuevamente lo dejo en su lugar.

Tsuna camino hasta otro estante, tomo un nuevo libro y leyó el titulo.

-La tienda de los deseos, que nombre tan curioso- se dijo mientras abría el libro en la primera página. Una ilustración de una vieja mansión del estilo feudal (?) arriba del dibujo tenia la leyenda "La tienda de los deseos", cambio la pagina y ahí estaba el retrato de una mujer, vestía un kimono y tenía en la mano una larga pipa, al igual que en la página anterior hasta arriba decía "La bruja de las dimensiones". Cambio nuevamente de página. En esa, ya no había dibujo, solo unas cuantas palabras.

"Hay miles de cosas en este mundo que permanecen desconocidas y, no importa lo extrañas que sean, los seres humanos siempre intentaran observarlas, siempre será así con los seres humanos. Pero es solo la imaginación… Pero solo es el pasado, Una persona, La gente, La humanidad. Las personas son las criaturas más extrañas que hay"

Tsuna termino de leer para quedar algo confundido, quería cerrar aquel libro pero no podía, se sentía atraído hacia él. Cambio nuevamente de hoja

"En esta tienda se te concederá cualquier deseo, no hay nada que no pueda ser cumplido por mí, la bruja de las dimensiones. Sin embargo, hay un precio a pagar, este debe ser del mismo valor del deseo, no más, no menos. Debe ser totalmente equitativo. El hecho de que estés leyendo esto, forma parte del destino.. El destino es aquello que ocurrirá de una u otra forma, sin el destino, nada es posible. Tú y yo estábamos destinados a conocernos de esta forma. Mi nombre es Ichihara Yuuko, aunque ese no es mi verdadero nombre, el nombre es poderoso, con el se puede tomar tu alma y con la fecha de cumpleaños es posible conocer toda tu vida y manejarla a gusto. Bienvenido a mi tienda de deseos mágicos"

Tsuna suspiro al terminar de leer, para cuando se dio cuenta estaba sentado enfrente de una mesa, se sorprendió, dejo el libro sobre la mesa y se levanto. Camino cerca de aquel librero en el que había estado aquel libro y tomo otro más.

"La historia perdida de Vongola"- leyó por título. Sin duda eso lo sorprendió aun más. Lo abrió.

"Sea quien sea quien lea esto, me gustaría que me prestara mucha atención, esta historia es mucho antes de que Vongola naciera como tal, cuando sucedió aun no tenía a todos mis guardianes, solo éramos G, Asari y yo, Giotto. Puede que lo que estés a punto de leer no lo creas, pero para que no pienses que lo que estas a punto de leer es mentira, busca el libro con nombre "La tienda de los deseos" ese es el comienzo, lee las primeras hojas. ¿Lo has hecho? Supongo que sí, ahora has conocido a la bruja de las dimensiones, has creado con ella un lazo irrompible. Ahora camina hasta el último librero, hazlo, confía en mí. ¿Lo has hecho? Bien, continuemos, busca un libro con el título "Viajeros" ojo no lo saque por completo."

Tsuna siguió las instrucciones después de la lectura de aquel libro, camino hasta el último librero y busco el libro, cuando lo encontró hizo el afán de sacarlo, al moverlo y sin aviso alguno la pared del fondo desapareció.

-Hiii!- chillo del sus Tsuna ante tal fenómeno, volvió su vista al libro

"Sorprendido, lo sé, es impresionante, ahora ve dentro, no te preocupes, la puerta no se cerrara hasta que coloques el libro en su lugar. ¿Has entrado? Qué bien ahora dime, ¿la puedes ver?"

Tsuna alejo su vista de las páginas de aquel extraño libro alzo la vista al cuarto en el que había entrado y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa. En aquella habitación, dentro de una vitrina de vidrio había una hermosa pluma color rosa. Tsuna hipnotizado se acerco mas, noto los hermosos detalles de aquella figura en forma de corazón que tenía en el centro, también sintió el enorme poder que emanaba tan pequeño objeto. Volvió su vista al libro.

"Hermosa ¿verdad? Pero así como es de hermosa lo es de poderosa, un poder nunca inimaginable, magia. No me tomes de loco por favor, se que piensas que es imposible, pero no es así, la magia existe, así como existen las llamas de última voluntad, esta pluma es poderosa, más de lo que puedes imaginar, las primeras batallas de Vongola fueron para conservar esta pluma en nuestro poder, no puede caer en malas manos, esta pluma trajo tragedias, peleas y muertes innecesarias, no permitas que eso ocurra de nuevo, para ello debes devolvérsela a su dueña, algún día llegara ah este mundo, porque tú tienes esa pluma, lo sé, no sé cuando pasara pero pasara, es inevitable. Ahora te contare las tragedias que trajo esa pluma y el por qué debes cuidarla…"


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, aqui trayendoles continuacion... y tal vez se pregunten ¿por que tan rapido? bueno... necesito distrerme, distraerme demasiado, demasiado, asi que mi salvacion, fueron mi fanfic´s xD... u.u buu en lugar de estudiar... como sea.

Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron rw en la categoria de KHR! y marcaron la publicidad como favorita xD, mediante ahi, se dara aviso que un cap ah sido publicado :D, aww, enserio ame sus comentarios, y es que esta idea es extraña, pero podria pasar... bueno...

La historia ta vez cuente con spoiler de tsubasa reservoir chronicles y xxxHolic y de Tokyo babylon o de Kobato ode CCS... ok de mangas de CLAMP en general._.

Espero les guste este cap :D

* * *

Capitulo 1: Secretos

"Ahora te contare las tragedias que trajo esa pluma y el por qué debes cuidarla…"- Tsuna dejo la lectura para salir de ese cuarto, se acerco al libro y lo coloco en su posición original, miro como la pared se movía nuevamente y ocultaba aquella secreta habitación. Camino hasta la mesa en la que había estado antes y tomo asiento para retomar su lectura.

"Estoy seguro que sabes que Vongola inicio como un grupo de protectores ¿verdad? Pues bien, esta historia comienza mucho antes, siempre me habían molestado las injusticias que había en el pueblo de mi época, por eso desde muy pequeño luchaba por lo que yo creía justo… un día mientras paseaba por el bosque que rodea la mansión, aquella pluma cayó del cielo, tal como tu hace unos momentos, quede maravillado por su gran belleza y esa fuerza de atracción que te influye. Tome a la pluma entre mis manos y al hacerlo unas series de imágenes llegaron a mi mente… Como recuerdos que no fueran míos.

En estas imágenes me mostraban a una pequeña niña de cabellos castaños y ojos de color esmeralda, la pequeña paseaba por las calles, a lo lejos podía ver un extraño edificio, el más grande en todo el lugar. La niña parecía muy feliz, sin embargo lo que llamo mucho mi atención fue la silueta negra con la que hablaba, por más que intente observar de quien se trataba no pude, no supe la razón de ello hasta mucho después…"

Tsuna aparto su vista de aquel diario, miro a un lado para ver aquel otro extraño libro "La tienda de los deseos", no pudo evitar preguntarse en que se relacionaban ambos. Dio un largo suspiro. Se levanto de la mesa para continuar caminando entre los libreros. Miraba los títulos de varios de ellos, y fue cuando se dio cuenta de algo, todos aquellos libros tenían algo en común, hablaban de magia.

-Esto ya no me parece una broma, se está saliendo del límite de mi paciencia, es tan extraño- se dijo a sí mismo para volver a continuar con su lectura.-¿Pero qué?- se pregunto con algo de miedo al ver el libro de "La tienda de los deseos" encima del diario escrito por Giotto. Con temor tomo el libro y leyó lo que había en la hoja, una hoja que él no había pasado.

"Existen muchas cosas extrañas en este mundo. Pero no importa lo inusuales que nos parezcan, siempre hay alguien, al menos una persona que las observa. Si no ocurriera, no pensaríamos que estas ilusiones son algo fuera de lo común. Lo que estas pasando es inusual, te comprendo, estas confundido, pero así como tu antepasado lo hizo, ahora te toca a ti, proteger ese poder, aquella pluma, por eso, aunque no encuentres una explicación, estoy segura que lo sientes."-Fue lo que leyó Tsuna en aquella página.

Los guardianes habían dejado su pelea sin sentido al darse cuenta de la ausencia de su jefe, fue ahí donde se vio su trabajo en equipo. Gokudera tomo el mando y nadie reprocho nada.

-Yamamoto, tu busca en cada rincón del ala este- ordeno al pelinegro quien asintió y se fue corriendo- Cabeza de césped tu ve al ala sur- le dijo al boxeador quien asintió y también salió corriendo- Hibari-

-Yo iré al ala Norte- Dijo el peinegro quien salió sin decir palabra alguna

-Kufufufufu Chrome y yo iremos al jardín- dijo Mukuro mientras salía en compañía de la chica

-Nosotras buscaremos en las habitaciones-Dijo Haru

-Hai también buscaremos en otras partes- Completo Kyoko y así ambas chicas salieron

-Mientras yo como mano derecha buscare en el ala oeste- se dijo el peli plata y salió de la sala.

Tsuna volvió a tomar el diario del Primer Vongola.

"Si, muchos años después, Yuuko hizo el favor de decirme la tragedia de esa pluma, pero… esa historia no me corresponde a mi contarla. Pasemos a lo que nos corresponde, después de haber visto aquellos recuerdos unas ganas de llorar me invadieron.

Regrese a mi casa y subí a mi cuarto, me recosté en la cama y me quede dormida con la pluma en mano, al día siguiente, cuando G vino a jugar un poco, le mostré la pluma. El también al tocarla vio la misma escena que yo el día anterior. Sin hacerte la historia tan larga, nunca hablamos de esa pluma a nadie, y la guardamos, la manteníamos oculta de todos. Sin embargo, lo peor vino años después, cuando estaba en la búsqueda de los guardianes, unos meses después de conocer a Asari Ugetsu…"

-Tsuna!- se escucho un grito cerca- ¿Dónde estás Tsuna?

El castaño se levanto de la mesa y dejo ambos libros ahí, se dirigió a la puerta y salió apagando la luz.

-Por aquí Yamamoto- dijo Tsuna sin remordimiento alguno de haber preocupado a sus guardianes.

El moreno se acerco hasta el castaño, pero sin ver que había salido de una habitación.

-¿Dónde estabas? Nos tenias muy preocupados a todos- le dijo al tenerlo frente

-Jejeje, gomen nee Yamamoto, pero Sali a dar un paseo y termine perdiéndome sin saber como volver- explico el pequeño

Yamamoto rio.

-Es verdad, este lugar es enorme- dijo mientras sacaba un aparato, aplastaba un botón y hablaba –Encontré a Tsuna chicos, nos vemos en la sala principal.

-¿Pero qué?- pregunto Tsuna desconcertado

Poco después se escucharon por aquel aparato varios comentarios, tales como "Herviboro, Hahi, Decimo, Kufufufu! Y Extremos"

-Jajaja Vamos Tsuna, volvamos con los demás- dijo Yamamoto

Tsuna asintió y comenzó a seguir al mayor, mientras dirigía por unos segundos su vista a la puerta de la que había salido y daba un suspiro. Aun no creía en lo mucho que se había enterado durante su paseo, pero aun así, se sentía con la obligación de volver a ese cuarto y terminar lo que había comenzado, pero primero, quería arreglar sus propios pensamientos.

Sin embargo, dentro de aquella habitación, el libro " La tienda de los deseos", brillo y cambio de hoja para dejar a la vista una peculiar frase.

"La única cosa que se necesita para cambiar a una persona es la oportunidad de que se encuentre con otra, por eso ahora es necesario que se encuentren, tú con ellos y ellos contigo, Sawada Tsunayoshi" – y como si una fuerte brisa de aire hubiera entrado, ambos libros se cerraron.


	3. Chapter 3

Hola.

Como dije en el capitulo de publicidad.

CUIDADO SPOILER DE TSUBASA RESERVOIR CHRONICLES

Si aun no has visto el anime, plis no lo leas, al menos no ahorita y si te arriesgas... bueno. igual no es un spoiler gigante xDDD

Bueno como dato plus, son las 02:25 am, hr de Mexico. D: me largo dormir

Espero disfruten de este cap y Muchas gracias por sus hermosos RW owo siempre me animan

* * *

Capitulo 2: Amigos

En algún mundo, universo o dimensión un grupo de viajeros se despedían de un grupo de nuevos amigos. La joven empresaria que los había ayudado a recuperar la pluma de la princesa se despedía de ellos con una alegre sonrisa.

-Espero y encuentren más plumas en su camino- decía mientras se acercaba a la única chica del grupo- Sakura-chan, esfuérzate

-Si- respondió la jovencita de hermosos ojos esmeralda y cabello castaño

-No cabe duda que las sonrisas de las mujeres son lo que le dan vida al mundo- comento un apuesto joven de cabellos rubios de nombre Nokoru.

Por esta única ocasión sus dos mejores amigos Akira, un joven de cabellos negros y Souh un joven de cabellera azulada le dieron la razón.

-Perrito ¿en verdad tienes que irte?- pregunto un joven de cabellos castaños y alborotados

-Si- dijo el otro castaño mientas asentía y camina acercándose al otro- pero estoy seguro que nos volveremos a encontrar- extendió su brazo con su mano en forma de puño para chocarla con el puño del contrario

-Jeje, es verdad- sonría el otro joven de nombre Ryu mientras correspondía el gesto

En eso la pequeña motita que estaba encima del hombro de un hombre de vestimenta oscura con rojo salto a los cielo y comenzó a brillar.

-Mokona Modoki no puede esperar más…- y un fuerte brillo aun mayor, provoco que se formaran unas alas en aquel ser y comenzara a envolver a las cuatro personas que se encontraban debajo paradas sobre un extraño símbolo.

-Muchas gracias por todo- decía Syaoran, el chico menor del grupo de viajeros

-Nos la pasamos muy bien- opinaba un alegre joven rubio de ojos azules como el cielo cuyo nombre era Fye

-Tomoyo-chan espero nos volvamos a encontrar- decía alegre la única chica y princesa del grupo, Sakura

-Sí, aunque aun no tengamos un dispositivo para viajar entre las dimensiones hare que mi compañía cree uno, para poder volver a reencontrarnos- decía la joven empresaria con una sonrisa en su rostro

El hombre de vestimenta oscura miro a la joven empresaria.

-Si vuelves a ver a la princesa Tomoyo en tus sueños dile esto de mi parte, "Que volveré sea como sea"

-De acuerdo- respondió la afable joven

En eso los diferentes destellos de luz creados por las alas de la motita terminaron por envolverlos y comenzar a transportarlos a un nuevo mundo.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Al día siguiente, justo después del espartano entrenamiento dado por Reborn, Tsuna regreso a aquel extraño cuarto, sin darse cuenta de que estaban siguiéndolo, y es que el castaño había estado actuando extraño según sus allegados y su propio tutor. Al entrar, el chico encendió la luz para ver que todo seguía exactamente igual a como lo había dejado el día anterior, o eso fue lo que creyó, un muy ligero cambio, en la mesa donde había dejado ambos libros, estos estaban cerrados cuando él los había dejado abiertos.

-Qué extraño- se dijo a sí mismo, tomo asiento en el mismo lugar del día anterior y trato de levantar el diario del primer Vongola, sin embargo, este estaba sumamente pesado. -¿Pero qué rayos?- se pregunto. Ante esas palabras el otro libro brillo y fue a dar a sus manos. –¡Hiiii!-Tsuna miro el libro un tanto asustado pero decidió abrirlo, busco la pagina en la que se había quedado.

**_"La única cosa que se necesita para cambiar a una persona es la oportunidad de que se encuentre con otra, por eso ahora es necesario que se encuentren, tú con ellos y ellos contigo, Sawada Tsunayoshi"- _**¿ellos?- se pregunto al terminar de leer aquel primer párrafo –"**_Antes de que continúes con la historia de Giotto, hay algo que me gustaría anunciarte. Tu debías ser el primero, también se que aun estas confundido con lo mucho o lo poco que se te ah revelado, pero… no debes ser el único en saberlo. Debes decírselo a los que más quieres y que te puedan ayudar".- _**Fue lo que leyó Tsuna antes de dar un suspiro, por alguna razón sospechaba que tarde o temprano tenía que decírselo a sus amigos. Regreso su vista al libro- **_"Estoy segura de que ellos han comenzado a notar los ligeros cambios en tu persona."-_** Fue lo último que leyó, de hecho esas palabras no le sorprendieron para nada, todos sus amigos se daban cuanta del mas mínimo cambio en su persona. Suspiro. De pronto comenzó a escuchar unos extraños murmullos provenientes detrás de la puerta.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Observaron marcharse a su jefe sin decir ni una sola palabra a nadie, inclusive el Reborn se mostraba sorprendido, seguían aun en el patio donde había llevado su entrenamiento, a los pocos segundos de que el castaño se había marchado llegaron Kyoko y Haru con unas bebidas y bocadillos.

-¿Terminaron su entrenamiento?- pregunto de forma amable Kyoko mientras dejaba la bandeja en una pequeña mesa de jardín

-¿Dónde está Tsuna-san?- pregunto Haru al no ver al castaño

Nadie de los presentes les prestó mucha atención, las dos chicas se miraron entre ellas con un poco de preocupación, se acercaron a la otra joven que era guardiana de su amigo, la cual, al igual que los demás, parecía ver a la nada.

-¿Chrome-chan? ¿Está todo bien?- preguntaron ambas a la guardiana de la niebla

-Boss… el está actuando extraño- contesto en voz baja.

Después de esas palabras los demás voltearon a ver a las femeninas.

-Tsk, ese Dame- Tsuna algo se trae- dijo Reborn

-Sera que el Decimo, esta dudando- opino Gokudera

Todos se quedaron viendo al albino.

-Si es así le daré el peor de los castigos- dijo Reborn salía en busca de su alumno, seguido de todos los demás.

Para cuando alcanzaron al joven decimo de vongola este entro en una habitación. Todos los jóvenes corrieron ah tratar de escuchar lo que pasaba dentro del cuarto, mientras Reborn, miraba con cautela la puerta, como si en cualquier momento fuese a cobrar vida y atacarlos.

-¿Reborn-san? ¿Está usted bien?- pregunto Haru al darse cuenta de la actitud del ex arcobaleno

-Esta puerta- comenzó a decir de forma seria- jamás la había visto, y conozco la mansión como la palma de mi mano

Esto sorprendió a todos, quienes miraron llenos de temor al arcobaleno y dispuestos a entrar a esa habitación cuando la puerta fue abierta, dejando ver a un Tsuna con un rostro lleno de asombro.

-¿Qué es lo que están haciendo?- pregunto al verlos a todos

-Decimo ¿está usted bien?- pregunto preocupado Hayato

El castaño asintió a lo que todos dieron un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Por qué no debería de estarlo?- volvió a preguntar

-Tsuna- hablo esta vez Reborn- ¿esta puerta?

-Ah, la encontré ayer cuando me perdí- dijo algo avergonzado para después cambiar su semblante a uno más serio- deberían entrar y verlo por ustedes, tal vez si somos más, comprendamos mejor la tarea que Giotto nos ah encomendado.- Todos lo miraron asombrados


	4. Chapter 4

Hoooolaaa!

No saben lo frustrante que fue que iba a guardar el documento cuando la ventana salio "Su conexion a internet ah fallado" solo mira la hora y mi pensamiento fue de "Malditos hijos de la ... se volvieron a robr el p*to cable del telefono" hace como un mes se lo robaron, pero la compañia lo arreglo al dia siguiente, no esta vez si nos dejaron las semana sin telefono... fue horrible, pero sirvio para actualizaciones, ademas de que me vi un anime que fiuuu! me hizo gritar y reir como no lo habia hecho desde que vi khr! xDDDDD hermoso anime, aun me quedan 3 caps pero jajajaaja ya son pocos ... y me lei dos libros que asu xDDDDD ._.

bueno, sin hacerles mas largo el cuento disfruten del cap

* * *

Capitulo 3: Revelaciones

-Tsuna- hablo esta vez Reborn- ¿esta puerta?

-Ah, la encontré ayer cuando me perdí- dijo algo avergonzado para después cambiar su semblante a uno más serio- deberían entrar y verlo por ustedes, tal vez si somos más, comprendamos mejor la tarea que Giotto nos ah encomendado.- Todos lo miraron asombrados mientras abria un poco más la puerta y dejaba ver su interior.

-U…Una ¿biblioteca?- hablaron todos a la vez

-Es más que una biblioteca…. Eso creo- dijo con algo de duda Tsuna mientras rascaba su cabeza

-Explícate Dame-Tsuna- ordeno reborn mientras le apuntaba con un Leon transformado en pistola

-Hiiiiieee!- chillo el castaño- espera Reborn,- comenzó a entrar de nuevo en la habitación- yo aun no se mucho sobre esto, de hecho es muy extraño- dijo desde adentro.

Todos se miraron entre sí pero al final decidieron entrar. Se sorprendieron al ver la cantidad de libros que contenía el cuarto.

-Ayer- comenzó a hablar de nuevo Tsuna- cuando me perdí, llegue por pura casualidad- y ante estas palabras el libro "La Tienda de los Deseos" comenzó a brillar llamando la atención de todos. Tsuna se acerco a la mesa donde estaba el libro.- Ven por qué digo que es extraño- dijo al ver la cara estupefacta de todos, inclusive la de Reborn.-"**_En el mundo no existen las coincidencias, solo existe aquello que es inevitable y aquello que es inevitable lo llamamos destino" _**–Leyó en voz alta Tsuna

-Esa es una muy buena metáfora- alabo Reborn

-Gracias- dijo algo nervioso- pero es lo que dice el libro…- callo por unos segundos- me eh dado cuenta de que este libro está plenamente ligado a este otro- dijo mientras tomaba el otro libro y lo enseñaba- este es un diario de Giotto de cuando era niño y adolescente- Explico Tsuna- Sin embargo llega momentos en los que no puedo continuar leyendo el diario, y es cuando debo leer este otro "La Tienda de los Deseos"

-Que titulo tan mas extraño para un libro- opino Yamamoto

-Pues…-Tsuna reflexiono- creo que comenzare desde el principio,- dio un suspiro- después de que entrara aquí comencé a ver los libros de este lugar, todos tenían nombres peculiares, hasta que me encontré con este, mas adelante encontré el diario de Giotto, cuando comencé a leerlo me daba ciertas instrucciones- dijo mientras se dirigía al último librero.- Pedía que buscara un libro de nombre "Viajeros"- tomo del lomo un libro y comenzó a sacar- decía que no lo sacara totalmente y que observara, ahora hagan eso ustedes… observen- dijo mientras miraba a la pared del fondo.

La sorpresa de todos no se hizo esperar, la pared se movía a un lado para dejar a la vista la entrada a un cuarto secreto. Donde en el centro tenia refugiada aquella hermosa y poderosa pluma. Y así como le pasó a Tsuna la primera vez, todos se sintieron atraídos por aquel objeto y fueron entrando a la habitación.

-Decimo- hablo Gokudera mientras sus ojos no podían quitar la vista de aquella pluma

-Es muy hermosa ¿verdad Haru-chan?- opino Kyoko

-Sí, es preciosa-contesto Haru

-No solo es preciosa- hablo Mukuro con seriedad

-Es verdad- opino Yamamoto

-Se siente una gran energía- comento Chrome

-¿Qué es esto Tsuna?- pregunto Reborn al salir del pequeño trance

-Una pluma…. A decir verdad y por lo poco que se es un recuerdo de alguien- contesto a la pregunta hecho por su tutor

-¡Un recuerdo!-exclamaron todos menos Hibari y Reborn

-Eso creo- dijo con nerviosismo Tsuna- en todo caso eso iba a descubrir, en el diario, Giotto dice que encontró esa pluma en su niñez y que tanto el cómo G vieron unas extrañas imágenes al tocar la pluma, aunque aun no sé por qué está encerrada y porque nadie sabe de su existencia y bueno- comenzó a rascar su cabeza.- Si abro el diario- dijo mientras abría aquel libro y pasaba las paginas con letras, pero al llegar a una, justo en donde había quedado su lectura, las demás estaban en blanco- No hay nada escrito

-¿Estás seguro Tsuna?- pregunto Yamamoto. El castaño asintió

-Sin embargo, este otro tiene más páginas escritas que ayer.- lo abrió en la página en la que había quedado. "**_Sera mejor que salgan de la habitación, los poderes que despide aquella pluma son demasiado fuertes, la pared sirve como un neutralizador y el contenedor de esa pluma, impide que pueda ser tocada."-_** leyó Tsuna- **_"Sin embargo, es peligroso que este tanto tiempo sin el neutralizador, ya que aquellos que buscan ese poder podrían sentirlo y eso los llevaría a una pelea para la cual aun no están preparados, no negare el hecho de que todos ustedes son muy poderosos, pero no están preparados para pelear contra magia. Por el día de hoy ah sido suficiente para todos… pero eso no quiere decir que no les encargare algo para mañana, después de todo la intención de este libro es entrenarlos para cuando ellos vayan a llegar, por el contrario del libro de Giotto es contarles el pasado de aquella pluma en la mafia, pero para poder avanzar necesitan crecer.-_**Fue lo que leyó Tsuna ante la sorpresa de todos.-**_Por eso cada uno de ustedes deberá traer un espejo._**


End file.
